Demasiado distintos
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ambos eran demasiado distintos, pero los opuestos se atraen / Reto de LaBauhaus :3
1. Agua entre los dedos

Escrito como reto de mi querida Bau:

"Siguiendo con sus propios dichos: También pienso que sería Yama quien se aleje de ella, primero porque sabía que él (ni nadie) podría controlar a Mimi. Ella es agua, se escurre entre los dedos".

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: ¿Para amar a alguien es necesario cambiar? / Reto de LaBauhaus :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Agua entre los dedos**

 **.**

Encendió otro cigarrillo ante la idea de aplacar las emociones que estaban causándole un dolor terrible de cabeza. Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento en donde estaba aguardando el tren. Eran las siete de la noche y él regresaba con todas sus pertenencias a su propio departamento.

Miró de soslayo su bolsón negro cargando todo lo que le pertenecía, preguntándose si no habrá olvidado algo en el departamento de Mimi. _Claro, dejaste atrás los problemas,_ pensó. Y mientras más se decía aquello parecería que se lo estaba creyendo.

Alejarse de Mimi fue una buena decisión, después de todo, ambos eran demasiado distintos. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizar sus pensamientos que sólo se regodeaban en sus fracasos.

Por un momento creyó que Mimi podría ser la indicada para él y durante sus años de relación siguió con eso metido en la cabeza, pero era imposible. Ambos eran imposibles.

Demasiado distintos, pensó. Sí, demasiado.

Ella era un torrente de agua, era dueña de la delicadeza como de la abrumadora fuerza del agua. Y era por ese motivo que Yamato no podía estar con ella. Él era poseedor de muchas inseguridades, demasiadas heridas que no lo dejaban soltar la tierra como Mimi hacía. Él necesitaba arraigarse a algo estable, pero no podía controlarla, no podía retenerla porque ella era la libertad hecha mujer.

El aviso de que su tren estaba llegando lo hizo abrir los ojos de a poco y darle una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de que conociese el suelo y muriese. Se levantó y caminó hasta la zona de abordaje, observando cómo el móvil iba reduciendo su velocidad hasta el reposo.

Si había algo que Yamato había aprendido en su vida era que, cuando no ves que las cosas avanzan, es mejor alejarse. Sus padres fueron el claro ejemplo y se podría decir que ahora tienen una sana relación a la distancia. Él no quería lastimar ni ser lastimado por Mimi, más de lo que sus tres años de relación les concedió.

Ella era distinta y él comprobó que no era tan aficionado de lo distinto.

Abordó el tren tomando asiento y aligerando el peso de su equipaje al colocarlo sobre su regazo. No había muchas personas a esa hora y eso era satisfactorio. No le gustaría estar empujándose con otros buscando espacio.

Volvió a recostar la cabeza contra la cabina y cerró los ojos. Tenía quince minutos de trayecto. Quince minutos para intentar no pensar en nada.

 _«Nacimos para ser felices, no vinimos aquí para complacer a nadie, Yamato»_. Aún recordaba las palabras de Mimi y no supo qué le dolió más, el que le haya dejado en claro que él no era bueno para ella o que él no podía hacerla cambiar.

No, él nunca podría contenerla. Era agua entre los dedos y el agua no puede ser retenida por demasiado tiempo porque siempre encuentra la manera de marcar su propio camino.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Buenas! Aquí trayendo tristeza a sus vidas :'D

Inicio de ésta manera para poder hablar del por qué Yamato se aleja. Prometo un segundo capítulo también cumpliendo con otro reto de mi amada Bau.

Sin otra cosa por aportar, me despido.

Besitos~


	2. Una tarde de abril

Escrito como reto de mi querida Bau:

"Partiendo de la premisa que diste: Si Mimi es sol, Yama es Luna. Ella es día, él es noche y ambas diferencias es lo que los hace chocar como también, los hace complementarse".

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque comprendieron que sus diferencias los complementaban, pues él le daba un norte y ella sus alas / Reto de LaBauhaus :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Aquella tarde abril**

 **.**

Años transcurridos que casi se olvidaron.

No fue sino una tarde de abril que la primavera los juntó. Una mirada de soslayo que los hizo reconocerse casi por instinto. Sería mentira decir que ninguno sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al otro cuando, entre la multitud, se reconocieron.

Él llevaba el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba, una ligera barba crecida y una chaqueta de cuero que lo abrigaba de las ventiscas traicioneras de abril. Él solía ser propenso a alergias, ella lo sabía.

Ella también había recortado su cabello hasta por encima de sus hombros, un pequeño flequillo cayéndole hacia el lado derecho del rostro y la madurez haciendo alarde en su cuerpo, en su mirada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Pensaron cuando se sonrieron tras saludarse. Demasiado.

Fue una tarde de abril y un helado de camino a la plaza el que los hizo volver a hablar. El que los reunió tras tanto tiempo separados, haciendo que el tiempo se escurriese sin contemplación al pasado. Se sentía como siempre y eso les provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho.

─¿Recuerdas que quería abrir mi consultorio nutricional? ─Él asintió con sincera sorpresa─. Pues puedes pedir turno con mi secretaria de lunes a jueves ─Le guiñó el ojo con la misma coquetería que recordaba en ella.

─¿Es una indirecta? ─Preguntó él con una sonrisa que ella correspondió con una risa divertida. Él adoraba su risa, siempre lo hizo.

Unas hamacas solitarias los recibieron mientras continuaron hablando de lo que fue de ellos durante todo el tiempo transcurrido. Él pasó muchos años en Estados Unidos especializándose como Ingeniero Espacial. Ella circuló por institutos y restaurantes en varias partes de Europa, Asia y América. Ambos vivieron su vida por su lado y lograron tantas cosas que reencontrarse fue casi como la guinda del pastel.

Se extrañaron, eso quedó claro y por la manera en la que se miraban, el tiempo no transcurrió demasiado.

Volvieron a esa época en la que hablar de música, comida, salidas, viajes, ellos… Había regresado. Quedaron para otra cita y otra y otra más. El tiempo había regresado a ellos, los había devuelto al sitio donde habían pausado, donde creyeron haber terminado.

Pero nunca fue un adiós definitivo y ellos lo sabían. Muy en su interior lo sabían.

─¿Por qué fallamos? ─Preguntó ella en una ocasión, cuando la noche los sorprendió en su departamento, hablando de cosas pasadas, de ellos.

Yamato, sentado junto a ella en su sofá, cómodamente recostado contra ella, se preguntó lo mismo pero no se apartó, siguió allí acariciando el hombro de Mimi mientras que ella cruzaba sus piernas sobre las de él y su rostro rozaba su pecho. Demasiado cómodos.

─Somos distintos ─Respondió tras pensarlo un momento. Ella hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y levantó su mirada hacia él─. Yo era muy inseguro… Tú demasiado libre.

─Sigo siéndolo ─Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él correspondió.

─Yo mantengo mis inseguridades.

Un momento de silencio perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Un poco de ayer en el hoy que los reunía. Eran demasiado distintos pero había un imán que los volvía a reunir. Eran piezas distintas, con ángulos y huecos distintos pero que se compenetraban perfectamente con el otro.

Si Mimi era sol, Yamato era luna. Ella era calidez y seguridad; él podía llegar a albergar zonas de frío y se arraigaba a su zona de confort. Eran distintos pero no se habían dado cuenta que eran aquellas diferencias las que los hacía mejor.

Él le brindaba de un norte, cuando ella le entregaba sus alas.

Es así que, tras tantos años de separación, comprendieron que sus diferencias los unían. Sus vidas se entrelazaron nuevamente y su historia retomó el curso que había dejado años atrás, a partir de aquella tarde de abril.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Quisiera aclarar que el HC donde Mimi es nutricionista me ha inspirado **Genee** , así que menciono que es de su autoría.

Bien, aquí termina ésta pequeña y corta historia cumpliendo con el reto de mi amada Bau. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos, entretenido un poco, principalmente a ti, Bau :3

Nos estamos leyendo~


End file.
